Killing it with Laziness
by Goddess of Destiny
Summary: He's a womanizer, she can't be touched. But that doesn't mean intimacy isn't possible. A collection of Romy one-shots. Expect lots of fluff and angst. Possible dark fics and smut in the future. ' A psyche attempts to take Rogue's body and Gambit fights for the woman he loves. Angst. Smut. Lemon' R
1. 1 Spiced Apples

**Killing it with Laziness**

**A collection of Romy One-shots**

**By Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel, X-Men or the specific characters of Rogue and Gambit. I am simply playing in the sandbox for my own amusement

**Author's Note: **I swear I have at least half a dozen of these short little things in my head so there will be updates soon. Likely when I'm feeling rather brain dead for my ongoing fanfics. For now this will be kept at a T level. As darker stories (and possible smut/lemons) join the band the rating will be raised to M. You have been adviced

* * *

Spiced Apples

**Summary: **It's too warm for Rogue to concentrate on reading... is a certain Cajun possibly going to be able to help? Fluff, cuddling

Summer seeped in through the windows, a heavy afternoon heat stinging at the eyes and skin. Even the plants of the sitting room seemed to be wilting visibly under the oppressing temperature.

Worse than that, though, was the buzzing in the room. Rogue wasn't sure if it was her brain or if some bug had slipped its way into the mansion. Despite her southern heritage, even Rogue was feeling the oppressive heat. There was reading she needed to get done for her studies but all her eyelids wanted to do was whisper shut.

And the irritating buzzing was keeping her spacing out, ranting about it in her head. God, if she found out it was some sorta kid's practical joke she was gonna shake 'em. Otherwise she'd really like to get up and attack the thing with her book over and over. If she could convince her muscles to move. Right now her limbs felt limp and dead, her head tilting on her head while she tried to keep her dry eyes reading the book.

The book was snatched out of her fingers suddenly, startling Rogue out of a slight doze. But before she could sit up completely, another body was settling next to her. An arm around her shoulders brought her back into a chest as the other person settled into the couch.

"Now… where were y'?" Remy's voice rumbled in his chest right behind Rogue's head.

"Remy…" she said in a warning voice.

"I'll just start from de top den," he said. Before clearing his throat and starting to read out loud.

Rogue's lips pursed at his forwardness and she started to square her shoulders to fight against him. But she started to notice the feel of his arm around her small frame. His bicep pressed into her back and his hand resting on the dip of her waist. One of his fingers started to making a small circle on her stomach through the fabric of her shirt.

Then her shoulder started to notice the feel of his hard chest under her. The rippling of his pecks as he spoke and the defined muscles of his abs, prominent under the thin t-shirt he was wearing. Everything about him oozed sex while he sat as the most relaxed man in the mansion, his voice rumbling his chest as he spoke. Agile fingers managed to turn the page with but a flick of his thumb, his oration barely pausing a second.

She was lulled by his rich voice, suddenly possessing a depth not often heard from the Cajun. He really seemed to be enjoying recounting the tale of the Creature of Victor Frankenstein, even adding voices for the characters. It was almost amazing how his cadence could shift into a whole new person and yet it was still Remy with his smooth accent and honeyed tone speaking underneath it all. He never lost himself in these other people he spoke for.

And his body emanated a different kind of heat than the summer. It settled around Rogue, a pleasant warm lump settling in the bit of her belly and reaching out tendrils to electrify every inch of her skin. She became more and more aware of his fingers creating circles over her shirt and through to her sensitive skin. God, it was almost like being touched.

Rogue's head settled back lazily, pleasantly feeling Remy's hard shoulder behind her neck. Fitting the curve almost perfectly. Like they were meant to be in this position.

A scent rose from him, musty and sweet all at the same time. Rogue found herself inhaling deeply, trying to place it while her eyes closed. She was sure her chest was rising and falling dramatically while the rest of her body was puddy under Remy's minimal touches.

Her head lulled to the side, face an inch away from his strong neck. The scent was stronger now, and she could almost place it perfectly. She could feel her body breathing in tandem with Remy's breath, feeling his own chest moving under her shoulders.

Then all at once she was suddenly aware that Remy had stopped speaking. It was only for a moment but he had definitely paused in reading.

"Getting comfortable dere, Chere?" he chuckled in a breathy voice.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, meeting his dulling red irises in that sea of black. Like embers dying down in a campfire. Still warm and full of depth, but losing the danger and the potency of the fire that once blazed there. His lips were quirked in an unusual smile that Rogue wasn't sure she'd ever seen before on the Cajun. It wasn't a smirk or a grin like he often used around the ladies or a poker table. And it wasn't a hidden smile, one meant to keep the onlooker at bay from his deeper feelings.

This was mirrored Rogue's own sleepy smile while also addressing a hint of knowingness. Like he understood what Rogue was thinking and feeling better than she did. And he was enjoying it…

It was also soft, like he was simply fond of the view and needed nothing more. She reached up a gloved hand, running fingers lightly over his forehead, down over his cheekbones and then gliding over his bottom lip. Remy didn't moved at all but she felt a slight tremor in his body and his eyes seemed to dull further.

Rogue's smile grew a bit more under the content gaze. "Yah smell of spiced apples," she concluded, taking in another deep breath just to confirm it.

Remy's low laugh shook her slightly but Rogue didn't mind. It gave her the opportunity to scoot closer to him, leaning back into him with her legs resting up on the couch. His arm adjusted with the new position, settling over her hips and his fingers starting their dance upon her outer thigh instead.

"Now… Ah need yah to start ovah. Ah didn't catch a single word of that."

Remy laughed, flicking the page back with his thumb. "Course y'didn't," he murmured down into the top of her head.

He seemed to rest there for a moment, body still and face a breath away from her head. Silence ticked by for a few wonderful seconds, then Remy pressed a long kiss to the top of her head. When he pulled away he instantly started reading again.

And still Rogue heard none of it. Bathing instead in the sound of his voice and that distinct smell of spiced apples that was simply Remy.


	2. 2 Of Dusk and Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own X-Men or Romy in anyway.

* * *

Of Dusk and Flowers

**Summary: **Pain urges Remy to leave while Rogue urges him to let her in. Angst. Fluff. Cuddling

A small bundle of dried purple flowers lay on the desk underneath the window. Rogue stepped toward them, knowing she hadn't placed them there herself. A ribbon wrapped around the stalks was also attached to a playing card. Delicately, Rogue flipped it over to reveal the face of the joker card.

It wasn't what she was expecting. In fact every last detail of this screamed wrong to her. Sure there was a certain Cajun that not only might lavish her with flowers and use a playing card to address her. But dried flowers and the joker? This was lacking the usual romantic subtleties of Remy LeBeau.

A blossom broke away and Rogue cupped it in a hand, pulling it up to breathe deeply of its scent. It was musty but still rather sweet.

"Kitty," she said, turning and speaking to her roommate. "How long have these been here?"

"Dunno," the girl said with a shrug. "I just got back myself."

Rogue's lips turned down into an even deeper frown. She found herself bracing a knee on the desk, reaching out to pull her curtains aside. Sure enough the window was still flung open wide and she could barely make out the trench coated figure in the distance. Cards kept lighting up a deep magenta in his fingers before he flung them out to explode in the air above him.

What really got her heart racing, though, was the motorcycle beside him. Hurriedly Rogue pushed the flowers aside so she could crawl entirely onto the desk and swing herself out the window. Out on the sill she allowed the powers stolen from Ms. Marvel to kick in, flying out over the lawn toward the mutant named Gambit.

"Headin somewhere, sugah?" the southern belle asked as she drew closer. She noticed the dwindling number of cards in his deck and felt her stomach clench.

"Yeah…"

His voice was low and scratchy. He seemed to be hiding his feelings and not covering them up all at the same time. In fact, Rogue realized it was probably the first time she'd heard anything different than his suave, flirtatious tone out of him. Something was eating him up real bad and Rogue didn't like it.

She landed still a foot away from him. Her own instincts kept her at a distance despite every inch of skin being covered by her X-Men uniform. But more than that, Remy's posture did not appear to welcome undue closeness. Funny how all the times before this it had been Rogue keeping this womanizer at a distance. Berating him for his carelessness of the dangers of her mutation.

Now with a dark gaze and a stiffened posture he not only drew Rogue toward him but kept her at bay.

"Plannin on letting anybody know?"

"Just did," Remy responded shortly. He fanned out the last five cards of his deck, charging them until they whined with energy. Then he threw them into the air where one by one they combusted.

"No, Ah mean…"

"I know what y'mean Rogue," Remy interrupted, staring at her finally. Meeting her green eyes with his own peculiar red-on-black. The red of his iris blazed while all the rest of his posture remained the same. "And no. I did intend on just blazing out o'here wit'out a word."

She wasn't sure what about that made her stomach clench terribly. Rogue ought to be used to people leaving unannounced. Logan certainly did it often enough. But by now Rogue knew that her friend would return, even if it took quite a long while. She didn't know Remy so very well as to make that assumption.

And she worried about him leaving in such a foul mood. Hadn't he just been laughing and teasing with Storm yesterday? What could have come over him so suddenly?

"But ya didn't," Rogue pointed out. She took a step forward, hoping that closing the distance would bring about some change in Remy's attitude. At least make him speak more, tell her what was happening.

Let her in…

When did their roles reverse? Wasn't it always Remy telling her that it wasn't her mutation that was the barrier? That she herself needed to let down the walls to let somebody in.

Not just anybody. Him.

And somehow in only his short time of being here, he'd managed to wriggle past those defenses anyways. Until now she knew quite completely that she did want him to be the one she let in. Rogue wanted that more than anything.

She didn't want him to go.

"Yeah," Remy sighed, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it with a charge, trailing smoke as he lifted it to his mouth. "Like always, y'complicate t'ings, Chere."

Rogue's face softened at the barely restrained pain in his voice, making her step forward again.

"Remy, tell meh what's wrong…"

He laughed bitterly, his eyes on the distant horizon again. And with the sun setting he was becoming just a figure of shadows and a few pinpoints of softly burning lights. The profile of his face was lit even further into relief as he took a drag on the cigarette, the embers flaring to life.

"Why? Y'gonna fix it?"

"Ah'm gonna try, sugah."

Remy snorted, blowing out smoke as he did. The lines of his face seemed to harden and it made Rogue's chest ache even further. She wanted to be able to throw her arms around him to soften his posture up and cry his tears for him into his chest. She'd never known Remy to look so dark and haunted. But she realized it must have always been there under the surface.

Maybe she'd just never looked properly before today. When the fear of him leaving was too much.

"Ten years ago today… moi cousin died…" Remy choked out.

Rogue's eyelids fluttered in shock, blinking wetness out of her vision so she could continue to focus on Remy. It was the first anybody had heard from him about family. They only barely got a name out of him. Rogue had always rather suspected he was like her. Maybe there was a family but the moment they cast her out they stopped being important like that.

The X-Men were her new home and family. Logan and Scott and Jean and Storm and the Professor… they were the people she loved like that. They were important and were always there for her. Not just despite her flaws but because of them. They embraced what her parents never could.

Was it possible that Remy's lack of family wasn't desertion but death instead? It was possible though probably only a distant possibility. Ten years ago. Remy would have been fifteen. And it was a cousin. It didn't account for parents or siblings or even aunts and uncles.

That didn't mean Rogue didn't feel the pain Remy obviously was feeling keenly. She settled a gloved hand on his arm, forcing back the tears in her eyes. She would not cry.

"Plannin on visitin his… his… well, y'know..."

It was hard to stomach Remy stumbling over his words. He was always there with a smooth line or quip during any circumstance. Rogue saw him swallow hard against the emotions roiling in him and the tears in her eyes intensified.

"Ah'll go with you," Rogue whispered.

Startled, Remy brought the cigarette down from his lips and looked at her face. His mouth had fallen open slightly from surprise and his eyes widened. The red of his eyes dulled into the black, his face smoothing out into a soft frown. His other hand reached up, one of his gloved middle fingers tracing the bottom of her eye to the outside corner.

It caused the pressure on her tears to break, the moisture seeping down over her cheeks while her full lips trembled. The palm of his hand and two gloved fingers rested lightly on the side of her face as those eyes burned down into her.

"I can't even go back, not ever," Remy said, suddenly turning his face away. "Been standing here staring at moi bike. T'inking I might anyways. For him, anyways."

"That's sweet, Remy," Rogue said thickly. But her smile was genuine as she stepped closer, putting her body flush with his. Unconsciously, Remy moved his arm down and around her waist, hand stroking her opposite hip delicately. "Real sweet. Ah bet it's enough that yah thought it. If he's watchin' – and Ah'm sure he is – Ah bet he knows. It's enough that yah thought it."

Gambit's arm tightened around her, pulling her curves even tighter against his muscular chest. She didn't mind, leaning her cheek down on his shoulder and resting a hand over his heart. With one finger she lazily began to make little circle on the fabric of his shirt, feeling his taut skin underneath.

With a flick of his wrist, the cigarette arced through the air to explode lightly. Then his hand was enclosing hers, pressing her palm firmly over his steady heartbeat. They stood in the darkening dust entwined in an intimate way that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the burgeoning feelings for one another.

"Merci, Rogue," Remy breathed.

"Anytime, sugah."


	3. 3 Peeling Back the Layers

**Disclaimer: **Rogue, Remy and the X-Men do not make me any money, don't worry

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's nice to see that my work is appreciated. Though as an extra note... don't expect these one-shots to be canon compliant. While any serious AU work will likely be marked, I'm not trying to keep within the boundaries of the comics. I'm just having fun with a popular relationship

* * *

Peeling Back the Layers

**Summary: **Remy notices Rogue's new habit of chewing holes in her gloves and decides to make some moves. Slight smut

Remy passed by her office one late night to indulge himself in another glance at the woman he loved and lost. When no lights shone from the open doorway he felt a mild disappointment settle over him. Another time, perhaps. He'd spent too much time with Cannonball and missed her. She'd already gone home.

Parallel to the doorway, Remy pulled to a halt, his trench coat settling quietly around his ankles.

Inside moonlight glimmered through the open window to highlight Rogue's white fringe and creamy cheek. Her head was tilted to the side, a mild expression of frustration on her face while she looked down at the paper on her desk. And as had become her anxious habit since she gained control of her power, Rogue gnawed at the thumb tip of her glove. She had this sense about her that she'd started hours ago and became unaware of the growing dark.

"Hrm…" Rogue growled through her teeth. Gnashing down more viciously on the fabric that matched her glowing eyes.

Never so happy to put his thieving skills to work, Remy slipped into the room unseen. He skirted the wall, circling around so he came slightly behind Rogue. With deft fingers he reached over her shoulder, plucking at a loose tip of the glove.

A surprised gasp left Rogue, relenting her own grip on the glove. The cotton material slid gracefully from her arm until it hung limp in Remy's grasp. Rogue leaned back, staring wide eyed up at the Cajun whose face was kept clear of the mischief and even deeper emotions he was currently feeling.

He tossed the glove aside, reaching down to let his fingers follow the same trail the glove did on Rogue's arm. He felt her shiver under the light touch until she was practically trembling to her fingertips, lips parted in shallow breathing. Remy's hand ran around her fingers to grasp her palm to his, lifting their entwined hands to his lips.

"Remy, what are—"

She would have gone on with the question and Remy could have thought of a number of ways to interrupt her. She might even have expected them.

The one she didn't expect was for Remy to step back suddenly, his touch completely gone and forcing Rogue to swallow her words. Her green eyes drifted down sadly to the hand Remy no longer clasped. He stood a proper distance away from her, still keeping his posture relaxed despite the lingering tingling he felt on his palm.

"Keep coverin up," Remy noted in a neutral tone. "What y'afraid of?"

Her mouth opened for her immediate response before it died in her throat, thumb gliding over the pads of her other fingers. Watching her eyes dull and the uncertainty set in, Remy gave up his control. He braced his hand on the back of her chair, stooping down so his lips were millimeters from her ear.

"Dis is who y'are now, Chere. No need to be afraid," he purred.

A delicious hitch of Rogue's breath followed and boldly Remy reached out to tug her other glove off. Slowly, the chair spun, partly under Rogue's power and partly under his own. Until their faces were a hair breadth apart, Rogue's lips parted in anticipation.

One of Remy's hands followed a line from her neck and dipping down into the supple curves of her cleavage. The other took a ghosting path from her knee on the outside of her leg and up to her rounded hip, Rogue's thighs tightening together.

Then two firm hands were braced against Remy's chest and shoving him backwards into the wall.

"Enough!" Rogue snapped, eyes flaring.

All Remy could do was chuckle, though. Good to know she still had the ol' Southern sass under all the layers.

"If y'want it rough, Chere, all y'gotta do is ask," Remy joked with a classic wink.

"Out, Cajun," Rogue spat, pointing a finger to her door. "And don't let meh catch ya' peepin' again!"

He smirked at the color rising in Rogue's cheeks at the anger and indignation she was radiating. After a few seconds, Remy slipped out of the office without a backwards glance.

But he was pleased to see in the next couple of days Rogue forwent more and more skin concealing garments. There was still a chance yet.


	4. 4 Need and Want

**Disclaimer: **I claim no credit for X-Men

**AN: **Warning right now... the rating is going to M. As of this one-shot. As this turned out to be entirely an excuse for smut. That's right, this is a lemon. For those of you whom that is not your thing, the first thousand words is safe. The moment the kissing starts, though, 'avert ye eyes children!'

For those daring to read it, thank you. I hope you'll comment because I haven't written smut in over a year. I'm rusty and trying to get back into it.

* * *

Need and Want

**Summary: **A psyche attempts to take Rogue's body and Gambit fights for the woman he loves. Angst. Smut. Lemon

The body fell to the floor heavily, the skull hitting the wooden floor with an almost echoing thud as the X-Men looked on. Anna Marie, more commonly known as Rogue, panted heavily from the exertion, bare hands still outstretched to where the man's head used to be. She seemed entirely unaware of what her presence now seemed to be doing to her friends and those she considered family. Quite a bit of her focus power was turned inward where the newest psyche drained battled to take control of a portion of her mind.

And somebody like Sabretooth was bound to cause much more racket than most. The strain was evident on her face, especially to her would-be lover, Gambit. He could pick out not only the quiver of her sweaty upper lip by the twitching of muscles in her neck. The moment the man… the animal… had dropped to the floor seemingly dead, Gambit had begun moving up upon Rogue slowly and cautiously. Not wishing to alarm her with any sudden movements.

If he could, Gambit would kiss that sweaty brow and take her to bed to curl up with a good movie. But besides the fact that Rogue's skin was potentially lethal to any who touched it, she had made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with the Cajun. While he didn't entirely believe it was for the reasons she spoke on, that didn't mean she wasn't honest. And Remy LeBeau was not the type of man to be anywhere he clearly wasn't wanted. Not when it came to women at least. As a thief it was his profession to go where he wasn't supposed to.

A wailing screech escaped Rogue suddenly, her hands flying up to grasp her hair as she threw her head back. Her knees shook, spine curving to an almost unnatural angle. Several others of the X-Men began to leap forward as if to do something. Storm and Iceman especially looked concerned, wanting to reach out for the woman.

But they rightfully stepped back when Remy waved a silent arm at them. Clearly the new mind was not agreeing with Rogue and if Sabretooth were to take control, the last thing they needed was anybody else down for the count. Especially not the ice maker and weather witch, both of which could easily freeze Rogue in her tracks to prevent further harm to anybody.

Besides, despite their relationship figuratively put on ice, Gambit was hoping their shared affection would have a calming effect on Rogue. Bring her back to the forefront and help her regain control. If not… Gambit was more than willing to take one for the team.

Or rather, the woman he loved.

The red irises of his eyes dulled into the black as he looked on this belle femme, both inside and out, in utter agony. Her mind defiled by a monster she should never have had to come into contact with let alone be forced to share head space with. All Remy could think to do was continue to slide his feet gently across the floor, making his way to her side inch by inch.

"Chere," Gambit said gently, not bothering to rein in his accent even a smidgeon. He wanted himself entirely recognizable. "Remy is here t'help. Y'know dis. Relax, ma Chere. Let yo' Remy help y'…"

Every nerve in his body was on fire, ready to act in a split second on anything. Aching with the desire to take this process much quicker than he was dragging out. But for Rogue's sake, he continued the achingly slow process, slowly reaching out a hand to touch a gloved fingertip to her cheek…

"No!"

The word broke from Rogue's lips in a guttural snarl, arm swiping out to brush Gambit away. Then with a piercing glare, she turned on her heel to flee, auburn locks flowing behind her. Once again, Gambit waved the others back before taking after Rogue in a soft jog. The end of his trench coat trailed along behind him by inches, brushing the walls as he swept around corners.

A mighty creak alerted him that the Institute's front doors were being opened, the splattering of heavy rain outside following closely behind. Remy quickened his pace, eyes wide to capture every detail possible. Rogue had not bothered to close to door behind her but she was running in the rain, taking a curving path toward the trees.

"Rogue!" Gambit called after her. Unable to resist taking other means to slow her down any longer as the rain and the darkness threatened to swallow her up. If it weren't for the white streak in her hair glinting the only bit of light, he might have lost her already. "Rogue! Anna!"

Her footsteps faltered at her real name being called and Gambit wasted no time. He descended upon her, hands falling on her shoulders and spinning her around slightly. The rain had already soaked her to the bone, her hair plastered to her skull and the green and yellow of her jumpsuit darkened. As if it didn't accentuate her curves enough as a skin tight material, the rain slickening it only added to its allure. Gambit was certain he could even make out her navel and the protrusion of her hip bones.

As for himself, his dark brown hair hung limply into his eyes. But he was far too impatient in his desire to check on the woman he loved to push it aside. The leather of his duster was suddenly twice as heavy from the pounding rain. Distant thunder rolled in as the pair's eyes met.

"Where do y't'ink yo' goin, Chere?" Gambit teased tensely, barely managing a flashing grin. "Remy is all for a little chase now and again, but in dis weather? Y'll catch yo'self a cold."

Her round green eyes stared up at him almost uncomprehendingly, her feet slowly taking her back away from the man. Though she wasn't trying to shake off his grip, Gambit held on just a little tighter and found himself unabashedly pressing her back to the truck of a tree. Keeping her put for the moment. His frustration was starting to mount at her not saying a word. Usually by now she made some sort of sign that it was her or seemed to flash between the psyche and her own pained mind.

Neither was occurring here and Gambit felt a fear curling in his belly that Rogue's consciousness had gotten lost. He tried to ignore the thought, pushing it aside to put his thoughts back on the woman in front of him.

"Say somet'ing, Rogue," Remy said plaintively. "Remy cannot help y'if y'do not speak to him…"

"Help me?" Rogue said, tilting her head back into the tree. Exposing a large portion of her pale neck to the elements… and Gambit's carefully trained eye. Course while watching her, his carefully trained ear was picking up little hint of a Southern accent. "Why do I need to be helped?"

"No," Remy hissed, shaking her a little. "Anna! Chere, y'are in dere and y'have to push through."

"Oh, but this is so much better, mon amour," the woman purred. A hand clamped on Gambit's shoulder blade suddenly, pulling him up flush against her body. His responded immediately to her curves pressed to his chest but he wasn't one to be distracted by that easily.

Her bare hand trailing from his temple down to his chin was entirely different matter altogether. At that he couldn't help gape slightly, his body shuddering in delight at the thing he'd been denied since first desiring Rogue.

"That's right, Cajun boy," the woman whispered, leaning forward to speak directly into his ear. "I have more control of the frail's gift. It'd be such a shame to pass that up. It's what you _really_ want after all."

The feminine body was pressed harder to his, her thigh brazenly hitting between his legs. Gambit choked on a moan, holding back and managing to push her back against the tree.

"Rogue," he pleaded, searching those jade eyes for some hint of familiarity. Something more than the pacing beast looking to dominate in any fashion possible. "Rogue, come back to me, Cherie. Remy wants y'."

And he didn't think he made it any hidden secret of that desire either. But Remy could see where it could be mistaken solely as a lustful challenge. Woo the woman who could not be touched. How could any charmer pass up that sort of game?

But it wasn't about that. Hadn't ever been about that. Remy saw in Rogue a kinship he'd never shared with anybody. Not his brother or cousins of his adoptive family in the Thieves Guild, not his wife Bella Donna, and certainly not any of the dozens of mercenaries he'd worked with since his exile. The closest he'd come to this sort of a connection was with Storm. But that had been with a small child and Rogue… well, Rogue was most certainly a woman.

Even if physically she couldn't act upon that, it was enough that she was one to Remy. There had never been a need to touching for Remy to love her and desire her. He'd wished only to close the gap between them from one of a friendly nature to something of more passion and intimacy. Though her body was exquisite, Remy would gladly trade it just to have the fiery mind of the woman he wanted more than any other.

The fervent truth in his voice brought about a flicker in Rogue's eyes, but Sabretooth cut through with a deep chuckle and a smirk. Before the beast could continue to run amuck, Remy continued with his thoughts. Desperate to press his advantage and retrieve Rogue's psyche.

"I want _y'_," Remy said desperately, holding tight to her upper arms. "I need y'and could never make do wit' anybody else, Chere. Dat includes de voices in yo' head. And I t'ink y'want and need me too. So fight him and come back to me, Anna. Yo' stronger den dis!"

He shook her slightly, his emotions on the subject overwhelming him. It was strange how the words 'want' and 'need' in reference to another person seemed to carry more impact than 'love.' You loved many people, after all, and weren't always the worse for it. But to admit to needing another in your life…

Pain hardened Rogue's eyes again even as she growled and raked her nails down Remy's arms. Only the right one appeared to carry Sabretooth's mutation, gouging into the skin of his forearm. He flinched from the biting pain but in the next instant forgot it as he was flung backwards with great strength. Even as he collided with the ground, splashing in a slight puddle and feeling a rock lodge in his back, he heard Rogue screech again.

But Gambit held his breath, feeling this one was actually from Rogue. That it was a sign of her fighting back and pulling through. It cut off abruptly and Remy struggled to sit up better. He found himself dizzy from the push and his legs tingled like they'd fallen asleep. But his crimson eyes roved the rain filled space to find the woman. Discover if she alright or not…

"Remy?"

He sighed in relief at the heavily accented voice speaking his name, tilting his head to see her standing just behind his left shoulder. Her slightly curled hands shook at her sides and thought pickened by the cold, he doubted it had anything to do with the temperature. She looked down at him in shame.

But even still she rounded him before collapsing to her knees, straddling his lap. Heat rose through Remy again at her hips meshed with his but he kept his hands still. The look on Rogue's face seemed to say not to try anything sudden…

Her breath was warm against his face which had begun to numb at the surface from the weather. But in just a second he didn't need to worry about it as Rogue crushed her lips to his. Instinct flooded Gambit's mind and he returned the kiss in kind, tangling his hand in her hair to press his palm to the back of her hand and keep her closer. It was only when he parted her lips with his tongue, tasting her mouth that Remy realized her mutation was no kicking in.

Just as suddenly as it started, her jerked back to stare at Rogue's flushed face. "Chere?" he said uncertainly.

"It's meh, Remy," Rogue said, her voice choked with unseen tears. "Really, shugah, it's meh."

Strange excitement made him quiver from head to toe, his other hand coming up to hover just inches from her face. In the next instant he was cupping it, Rogue leaning into the feeling. Not quite satisfied with it, Remy pulled back to rip both his gloves off and then reached out again. His thumb stroked over her arched cheekbones, hand trailing down her jaw. Those pouty full lips parted slightly as he ran a calloused thumb over that mostly untried bottom lip.

Then he leaned in to kiss her again. Tasting her salty flavor and enjoying her gentle reciprocation. But at the same time as he nipped at her bottom lip, her hips bucked into his growing erection. Noticing the feel of it, she ground into his purposefully this time. Remy bit down on his own lip as he hung his head back and groaned. She was so soft against his, lush and warm and so very eager.

Neither of them seemed at all concerned about the rain as simultaneously they reached to undo the other's clothing. Remy's fingers grasped upon the zipper of Rogue's suit, while her hands pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Once the zipper had come to her hips, Remy started little suckling kissed from indent of her throat and shoulder blades to the curve of her breast. Skillfully he pulled the sleeves of his coat off and then shed his soaking shirt.

Bare chested in the rain, he leaned in to a panting Rogue further. She too was made bare from the waist up, allowing him to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Rogue made pleasant humming noises in her throat, gasping as he changed breasts. And again louder as he scraped his teeth against the delicate end.

He continued to swirl his tongue around her nipple as his other hand trailed over her tight belly and then down between her thighs. He found her already slick and warm but when a finger pad found her tight bundle of nerves, Rogue threw her head back with a slight cry.

Smirking to himself, Remy lifted his mouth to kiss her neck as he began massaging the spot. Rogue's spine tightened under the palm of his other hand as she ground her hips into his finger. Sharp gasps left her as closer and closer intervals until she was practically crying out.

Feeling how close she was, Remy slid his moistened finger further down, plunging into her depths. A long moan escaped Rogue's throat and her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly.

Remy pulled his head back to stare at his Rogue, pale skin glistening with rain and surely sweat as well by now. Her back was arched, head thrown back with her bushy auburn hair with one white streak hanging toward the ground. She was the most marvelous thing he could imagine, with her eyes shut and lips parted in an erotic 'oh.'

Her watched her quivering gasp as he began sliding in and out with a single digit, slowly and tauntingly. Her own fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder but he did not relent with the teasing speed. Soon she was moaning in frustration, bucking her hips almost wildly toward his hand.

"Oh, Remy," Rogue moaned and he obliged by adding a second finger and picking up the pace. Her grip tightened on his shoulder and her ass lifted from his lap to gain more leverage to thrust back to his fingers. "Remy!"

He swallowed thickly at the erotic pleasures he was giving Rogue, the fact that she was enjoying it, not fearing touch. It cause a deep throbbing in his groin, prompting him to pull his hand back.

Rogue's eyes flickered open with a whimper at the loss of sensation. But she held herself limply as she felt Remy twist to place her back to the ground, helping him shimmy the last of the suit off her hips. She lay bare of the muddied ground, completely unaware of it as she reached for her lover.

He consented by tearing off his own confining pants and leaning over her, hovering near her entrance. He kissed her lips fondly, pulling a moan that quickened his eagerness.

"Hold me tight, Chere," Remy whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in delight. "Let me show y'how much I love y'."

"Yes," Rogue groaned. "Oh yes!" She wrapped her arms around his chest and legs around his hips, her pelvis rising off the ground.

Slowly and gently, Remy slid into her, wincing along with Rogue as he pushed past the small bit of resistance. But after waiting just a couple of second, she regained the pleasurable sensation and rocked experimentally into him. Remy groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder and biting down on the skin lightly.

Then together they started up a pace, her hips moving counter to his own careful thrusts. His slick chest pressed down into hers as he rocked and finding her willing, sped up the pace. She began to cry out again, fingertips digging into his back. Remy began to groan as well at the delightful friction, but holding back. He wanted this done well. He wanted it done right.

He reached down a hand between their writhing bodies and worked her clit again, eliciting a throaty cry and several deep pants. Rogue's back arched, bucking more erratically into him until the combined friction and penetration had her howling, her walls tightening around him as she climaxed.

Moaning deep in his chest, Remy plastered his lips over Rogue's as he pumped harder and faster, keeping her riding the wave until he too let go. He gripped his strong arms around her, holding Rogue tight to his chest as he came, her contracting walls dragging out his orgasmic finish several seconds longer than usual.

Finally, panting, the couple collapsed in the rain soaked mud and rocks, still connected at the hips, a tangle of moist, exhausted limbs.

After a few minutes, Rogue gave a contented sight, kissing him just under the chin.

"We should shower," the Southern Belle said sleepily. "And then try again."

Eyes squeezed shut and pressed to her shoulder, Gambit moaned low and long. "Oh, Chere. Y'will be de death o'Remy."

"Funny," Rogue said, nipping at his earlobe. "Didn't hear ya complaining swamp rat." She bucked her hips as if to drive home her point.

And feeling the stirrings in his loins already, Remy supposed the femme did have a very, very good point. For now they would just have to concern themselves on getting _to_ a shower…


End file.
